iuk_poptropicafandomcom-20200213-history
Survival
Miles from civilization, it's just you against nature. Can you survive in the wilderness and find your way back home? This island is the first episodic island where Poptropica will release parts or episodes of the island separately. There are five episodes in Survival. Episode 1: Crash Landing Story Night has fallen and the temperature is dropping. Alone in the forests of the Yukon, you must find a way to build a fire — but time is running out. Episode Info This episode was released to members on March 20, 2014 and to everyone on April 17, 2014. This episode is available on the Poptropica app. Video Walkthrough Written Walkthrough You’ll begin the first episode of Survival Island with a short cinematic featuring your balloon crashing into the wilderness. Your goal for this episode is to collect all the necessary materials to start a fire and stay warm. The episode starts with you hanging helplessly from a tree. Fear not: just click on the screen below your avatar and you’ll drop harmlessly to the ground. Walk over to the left and you’ll find a Survival Handbook on the ground. Pick it up to place it in your backpack — you’ll need it! Now go to the right and you’ll see a gnarled tree with exposed roots above an ice pond. Jump up on the branches to get to the top, where you’ll find a missing page for the survival handbook. Keep moving to the right until you find a rock pile. Up above this rock pile and to the left you’ll find a dead branch. Jump onto the dead branch to cause it to fall and break apart into a pile of logs, which you’ll need for your fire. Once again, keep running to the right. You’ll encounter a squirrel running up a tree. You’ll need to follow him up to his squirrel hole, but the way to get there is a bit complicated, since you can’t climb a tree like a squirrel. Instead, you’re going to run all the way to the left, to the edge of this area. You’ll find a woodpecker here, and he’ll fly off to the right. Jump through the branches and follow the woodpecker to his next spot. He’ll fly off again. Keep following him until he reaches the tree with the squirrel inside the hole. The squirrel will cover his ears, totally annoyed by the noise, and leave. This will allow you to collect the squirrel’s nest, which you can use as tinder for your fire. Drop down to the ground and go to the right, entering the next map section. Keep moving to the right and you’ll come to a large tree with a hole in it. Pick up the pile of wet kindling under the tree. There’s another handbook page in the tree right above you. Pick it up to place it inside your survival handbook. Run to the right again and enter the next map section. You’ll be running on top of a fallen tree. There’s a hole here that you’ll drop into so that you’re inside the dead and hollow tree trunk. There’s a small family of hibernating rodents here. Run a few steps to the left, and pick up the mittens that have been placed inside the tree. How did they get there? Jump back up outside of the hollow log and proceed to your right. There’s a tree here with another page from the handbook in the branches. Pick up the page to add it to your collection. Walk a few more steps here and you’ll find a huge boulder. You’re going to need to move this rock, but you can’t push it with just your hands. You need a little leverage–and now we’re off to find some! Run all the way to the left, back to the starting area, and then go left once more to enter another area of the map. A few steps away, you’ll find the fourth page of the survival handbook. You will also see a bag hanging from the branches in the tree above you. To get this bag, you need to go to the left and jump up into the branches. Once you reach the bag, click on it, and an item will fall out of it and land on the ground. Jump down and use your mittens to clear the snow. You’ve found the striker, a tool you can use to spark your fire. Keep moving to the left and you’ll soon come to a tree stump with an axe sticking out of it. Put on your mittens (you need to have them on) and click on the axe handle. It will come out of the stump and you will place it in your backpack. You’ll use the axe handle later to pry the large boulder loose. While you’re here, pick up the fifth and final page of the survival handbook. Run all the way to the right until you get back to the large boulder. Equip the axe handle from your backpack and then click on the boulder twice. The first time, it will roll a little. Click on it a second time to push it even further. It will drop, and a piece will chip off. Pick up this piece, which you’ll use as flint for your fire. The other thing that happens when you roll the boulder is that you’ve created a spot on the ground that is shielded from the wind. According to the survival guide, you need this to properly build a fire. Now you just have one problem: the only kindling you have is wet. That won’t do! We need to find some wood that is dry. Hey, how about looking inside the cave just to the right? Once you get inside the cave, you’ll discover there’s a hibernating bear inside. If you wake him, he’ll chase you out. The trick is to pay attention to the bat who enters the cave with you. When he flies up, there’s a ledge there (you won’t be able to see it — just jump!) and you can use that to cross over the sleeping bear. Drop down on the other side and you’ll find some dry kindling. Go back over the bear and leave the cave. Now you have everything you need to build a fire. Go to the sheltered spot to the left of the boulder and then click on the fire icon in the lower-left part of your screen. Follow the fire building steps that are outlined in your survival handbook. #First, use the mittens to completely clear a patch of ground beneath the snow. #Next, place the tinder (the squirrel’s nest) down. #Then light the fire with the striker and tinder. #Now “blow” on the fire with your mouse cursor (drag it up and down where it says to blow). #Place the dry kindling on the fire. #Finally, place the logs on the fire. You’ve done it! You now have a warm fire in a sheltered spot and you’ve completed Episode 1 of Survival Island. Congratulations! Episode 2: Hook, Line, and Sinker Story With no help in sight, your hunger threatens to overtake you. Can you catch your next meal under the ice — or will you become fish food? Episode Info This episode was released on May 15, 2014 and has not been released to everyone, yet. Video Walkthrough Written Walkthrough A written walkthrough will be available after the episode is released to everyone. Episode 3: Distress Signal Story A broken radio. A chance for rescue. Send a distress call if you can, but beware of who might be listening! Episode Info More info on this episode will be released soon. Episode 4: Title Unavailable More info on this island will be released soon. Episode 5: Title Unavailable More info on this island will be released soon.